Speak Now
by Autumn Green
Summary: I'm not good at summarizing..so if you've heard the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift, well you'll get what this story is all about. :


**Well hey there DraMione shippers! let me just warn you that I'm new to this so I guess my story isn't as good as what you're used to reading but I think it's good enough for me!**  
**Tell me what you think on my first try! Reviews are ALWAYS loved! :DD**

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure it's alright for us to come to the wedding?" asked Harry clearly worried for his best friend.  
"Yes Harry, it's alright. Besides you and him had been good friends for a while now and it would disappoint him if you didn't come." Hermione tried to reason out and pull out a forced smile.  
"Are you sure? I mean, we can back down, I'm sure that git would understand." said Ron, Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle hearing that three-letter word from Ron again.  
"Yes I'm sure, now go on, Ginny's already waiting for you two." she pushed her two best friends in the world out the door jokingly.  
"Don't worry 'Mione, I think I may have a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product here to make sure Pansy won't exactly be a 'blushing' bride," stated Ron,  
"Yeah more like a bridezilla if you'd ask me." added Harry, Hermione chuckled once more then hit them playfully on their chests.  
"Oh come on, seriously now guys Ginny's waiting, she'll kill you if you guys arrive late!"  
"We know," said Ron and Harry in unison before finally making their way through Hermione's front yard,  
"We'll see ya later Hermione, we promise we won't have fun." shouted Harry one last time then Hermione slowly shut down her door. She looked out the window if they've already left, and when she saw they already did, she just burst into tears, collapsing down the floor. She released out all the tears she was holding back just so her friends would think she was okay, but now in her state she was clearly miserable. She recounted her and Draco's times together, everything was perfect! She loved him, and he loved her back, possibly even more than she could have ever imagined! So why was he looking down the aisle at another girl? That's right, she remembered now, because Draco's father despised mudbloods and refuses for his son to be involved with one. Why didn't Draco fight for her though? That was another question she's not sure what the answer was.

She looked at her clock, in a few minutes the man he loved was going to be married to another woman, a woman she's sure Draco never loved. After some time she started to help herself up and went inside her room, she nervously held the handles of her dresser and thought to herself,  
'What the devil do I plan on doing? I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion!' she then thought deeper, 'But Draco isn't exactly a person who should be marrying the wrong girl. He doesn't love her, does he?' after much debating, she finally opened her dresser and took out her red belted trimmed dress to put on for the moment she never thought she' caught herself into.  
'I can't believe I'm going to crash a wedding.'

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the three D's and before she knew it she was in the hallways of Malfoy Manor. She began to wonder how she apparated in easily but then she remembered Draco had authorized her to be able to disapparate in and out of that house. Thank you Draco! She then heard footsteps and chatting not far from where she was standing so she hid behind one of the manor's huge pillars, it was dark where she was standing so no one could possibly see her, but she had no problem on seeing who those people coming her way were. She saw a train of people, she saw the Zabinis, the Notts, Goyles and finally she saw the Parkinsons. They were all wearing almost all shades of pastel which Hermione found funny.  
"Yes, yes, my daughter is still in her room," said Pansy's mum boastfully "Oh I'm pretty sure she'll be the most beautiful bride of the century, and her and Draco Malfoy's wedding would also be the best of the century!" Hermione pretended to gag, if Ginny heard this she'd probably gag along with her. When the coast was clear she emerged from her hiding spot and walked along the halls finding her way through the garden where the ceremony will take place. She was stopped in her tracks though when she heard a yell in one of the rooms, she saw the door was slightly ajar so she couldn't help but peek. Her guess was right, it was Pansy, in her pink tulle wedding dress that lengths just above her knees.  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" she shrieked. "What kind of a bridesmaid are you? I said the BEIGE slippers NOT the CREAM ONES!"  
"But from afar you can't really tell them apart, the people won't notice-" the girl tried to reason out but was rudely interrupted by Pansy.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SEE! I CAN SEE PERFECTLY THAT CREAM IS NOT BEIGE!" snapped Pansy which made Hermione stop breathing for a moment there, so she slowly left that scene and find her way out the mansion to the gardens.

She then found herself to the path where the Malfoy library were, she remembered the times they spent there, happy thoughts they all were. She then daydreamed about stopping this wedding, and taking Pansy's place, then she and Draco could make more happy memories in that library. She then shook herself back to reality when she heard the organ play the wedding marching, to Hermione it was more like a death march though. She rushed down the spiral staircase and finally found her way to the gardens. She hid behind a huge curtain and from there she could see the bridesmaids and groomsmen going out the garden, Hermione grinned when she saw Ron and Harry being Draco's groomsmen, who would've thought they'd throw things of the past that much.  
Finally Pansy walked down the aisle wearing her seemingly angelic face, even Hermione forgot how she had treated one of her bridesmaids just moments ago. She got out from behind the curtains towards the archway and popped her head to see what Draco's reaction was, he looked disappointed. Normally Hermione would feel sad whenever she sees Draco disappointed, but not this time, she grinned real wide, she thought Draco must be wishing it was her he'd see walking down the aisle and not Pansy.

Hermione stood in her hiding spot for quite a while, thinking whether she'd continue or not. 'You love Draco and he loves you, so act fast!' she told herself,. The preacher then began with the ever-famous line,  
"..speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. 'Oh my gosh, this is it!' she thought, she got out of her hiding place and walked down the aisle, she heard whispers and most of them were bad things, she looked up and saw Pansy's parents were disgruntled, no surprise there, what's surprising was Draco's mother, Narcissa's lip curved to a smile and Lucius didn't give any response to it! She then saw Harry, Ron and Ginny beaming at her, finally she looked up to see the bride and groom to be, Pansy's face..well she didn't see much of what her expression was she was only looking at Draco. His eyes widened and her frown turned upside down, he couldn't believe he was going to marry Pansy over this girl in front of her, what the bloody hell was I thinking, he thought.  
"I," began Hermione, "I object to this wedding, minister."  
"NOOO!" screamed Pansy, "She's nothing but a filthy mudblood who only wants Draco for fame and money, so there!"  
"Hold on a minute Parkinson," said Draco. "Just remove the 'mudblood' from your statement and I think you're talking about yourself!" gasps filled the room and so did the whispers and chatters. Draco turned to the minister and said, loud enough for the room to hear,  
"I would have to agree with Miss Granger, I object to this wedding as well, I should've objected long ago but I guess I was just extremely dim."  
"WHAT?" screamed Pansy and she began to turn red as a tomato, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"  
"I'm not the one to kid around, Pansy." replied Draco, and Pansy just went ballistic and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco rushed down the aisle and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand to get her away from disaster,  
"We've got to get away far from here before she turns into Bridezilla." said Draco jokingly.  
"That's exactly what Harry said she'd be at the wedding!" cried Hermione.  
"Well, let's run away now, shall we?" stated Draco.  
"With pleasure!" answered Hermione, and so they did.

Once they were out of the manor, Hermione and Draco were clearly out of breath,  
"One question Draco," said Hermione breathing quickly,  
"Lay it on me," panted Draco.  
"D'you think your parents would be alright with this?"  
"Oh mother would be pleased, she dislikes Pansy to bits! She even told me she preferred you to her! She said you were much of a Malfoy material than she is, and she's pureblood! As for father, well I'm not sure but I'm not afraid of him anymore." Hermione smiled, things aren't going to be as bad as she thought it would be.  
"I'm glad you were around to stop the wedding."  
"What if I didn't come? You wouldn't do it yourself?"  
"Oh I would, you stopping the wedding just made it more dramatic." Hermione punched Draco's arm playfully and said,  
"I love you so much, Draco Malfoy."  
"I love you more Hermione Granger..Malfoy." Draco pulled her in closer and gently laid his lips upon hers, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a much deeper and passionate kiss, both of them couldn't think of any moment better than this.

* * *

**well? well? whaddaya guys think? :DD**


End file.
